


A Sacrifice

by Aphilaeus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Malachor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphilaeus/pseuds/Aphilaeus
Summary: Only one thing was on her mind at that moment, when her lightsabers caught Darth Vader’s helmet, as half of his mask fell off his face to the side. Know the truth.Ahsoka tried to flip over him, to land safely on the other side to get out of here and leave him to die––instead, a blood red lightsaber cut through her abdomen.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	A Sacrifice

Only one thing was on her mind at that moment, when her lightsabers caught Darth Vader’s helmet, as half of his mask fell off his face to the side. Know the truth.

Ahsoka tried to flip over him, to land safely on the other side to get out of here and leave him to die–

–instead, a blood red lightsaber cut through her abdomen.

( _ a cry of terror from Ezra, silence from her _ )

She heard three deactivated lightsabers - her two, and Vader’s. Through the mask, she saw a yellow eye, and yet it looked so familiar.  _ Anakin _ , she mouthed, the words unable to leave her throat.

She did not hit the ground, instead finding that Vader was holding her in his arms. So much pain was etched into the one yellow eye that she could see, and slowly her hand reached his cheek, and the pain in the eye increased tenfold.

( _ Kanan had pulled Ezra away - hopefully, they had left already _ )

“Ahsoka,” he said, and it seemed like she’d damaged whatever vocoder he had installed because the voice was only Anakin.

( _ the door slams shut, and they are alone now _ )

She could not speak, and tried desperately to open the bond they once had, to say anything she could to him.

_ Why? _

_ What happened? _

_ I won’t leave you _

_ Don’t leave me _

_ I wish I could have saved you _

_ There’s still good in you _

_ I love you _

“I swore to protect you,” he said, and Ahsoka did not know how he said it so calmly. The temple was exploding all around them, and she was dying, and yet he was calm. Nothing like the Anakin she knew.  _ Anakin _ . “Look what I’ve done.”

_I_. Not  _ he _ , not Skywalker,  _ I _ .

_ Goodbye, Anakin _ , she finally sent over the breaking remnants of their Force bond.

Someone would save him, but it wouldn’t be her.

  
  
  


Years later, Luke Skywalker came upon a grave on the black sands of Malachor, when he searched for artifacts and history, Sith and Jedi alike. And there, beside it, were two lightsabers, somehow untouched over the years. He took them into his hands, and ignited them both, finding them a glowing white. On that planet, by that grave, was one of the few times his father ever appeared to him as a spirit.

“She was my padawan,” his father said, and Luke turned around. “I trained her from when she was a girl, until she left the Order. I thought of her like a little sister at times.”

Luke’s eyes flitted back to the lightsabers, and he deactivated them.

“There was only one time, before you, where I ever came close to giving up the Sith title, and killing Sidious as soon as I saw him next.” Anakin moved in front of Luke, to the grave, where he wiped off the sand from the grave, and in Aurebesh Luke could see two words - AHSOKA TANO.

“When?” he asked, although he had already begun to piece together the story.

“When I held her in my arms as she died, in a Sith temple beneath this planet. After I killed her, my own sister.”


End file.
